


A demon's paradise

by candelina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Makes Him Feel Better, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It's a love story, M/M, Post-Canon, a little tooth-rotting I guess, crowley hates winter, whatever it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and a certain angel decides it’s time for his beloved demon to know exactly how he feels about him.~“Maybe you can’t sense love the way angels can, but I can show you the way humans do.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	A demon's paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to post this a few days before Christmas since that’s when the story takes place but, as you can see, I’m not very good with schedules. Oh, well, anyway. Enjoy!

It’s a snowy day in London and Christmas is just a few days away. The cold weather is expected but not everyone is pleased with it.  
A certain red-headed demon, for example, has been blessing (a.k.a. cursing) since this morning at every opportunity he could, which is enough of an indication that he is more pissed than the usual and that the poor plants in his apartment have been facing the consequences of the said demon’s bad mood.  
However, just as Crowley would say, it’s not his fault if snakes are cold-blooded animals. He hasn’t even asked to be a snake, but even if it had been his own choice, how could he have known the negative aspects of it? As far as he remembers, snow and freaking cold weather hadn’t been yet invented back in the day.  
He yells something at his plants once again and then grabs his black coat and scarf (no gloves, for some reason he thinks a demon doesn’t wear gloves, that’d be ridiculous, and he hasn’t put his dark nail varnish on for nothing) before getting out of the apartment and heading to the Bentley.  
The only thing that can make him feel better right now is a nice dinner at the Ritz with his angel.

Yes, he can finally say _his_.

All it took was a crazy shitty week, the almost end of the world and a body-switch in order to deceive Heaven and Hell, but finally he is free to say it.  
The last few months were rather quiet and normal, which can be taken as a sign that apparently both his and Aziraphale’s ex-head offices have decided to leave them alone.  
Crowley almost couldn’t believe it.  
Overall, his routine hasn’t changed much from what it was before the Armageddon’t, but he would lie – which he actually does less often than one might think, as long as it doesn’t involve evil reports – if he said everything is exactly the same.  
Crowley and Aziraphale don’t have to hide anymore from anyone, they spend much more time together, they hold hands, they hug, they kiss and have already done everything that comes after (sex, as Crowley usually refers to it; making love, as Aziraphale prefers to call it).  
They don’t have to repress their true feelings or pretend they are something they are not.

They are free to _love_ each other.

Aziraphale even confessed to Crowley that he has been sensing the demon’s love for him for a few millennia. At first, he didn’t think it was what it was. He had been taught that all demons are evil, that they’re the enemy, therefore he couldn’t trust any of them. The angel said he had believed all of it, until he met Crowley in the Garden of Eden, at the very beginning of everything. Crowley challenged many things Aziraphale thought were true, but it was hard to reject the beliefs that were still very strong in Heaven.

A demon who was capable of love?

Every time Aziraphale sensed _something_ when he was around Crowley he always dismissed it as a joke played by his own imagination, or perhaps a... projection of his own feelings.  
Dangerous feelings, which he has firstly tried to deny, then to hide, then Crowley saved him and his books from a bunch of Nazi spies in 1941, and he finally accepted it.  
He didn’t say anything, of course, not even when he made the hard decision to give the demon the holy water. When Aziraphale left him that night, he thought he was never going to tell Crowley about his true feelings. It was too risky for both of them.  
But then the whole matter of the Apocalypse arose and they found themselves working together, side by side, till the almost very end.

They kissed the same night they switched bodies. And Aziraphale felt it all. Crowley’s love was strong, powerful, overwhelming and there was no mistake about what it was.  
Aziraphale finally welcomed it with all his being. 

Aziraphale has once tried to explain to him what it’s like. He wanted the demon to know how beautiful his love felt and Crowley was glad to hear it. More importantly, he was glad that didn’t have to panic every time his angel said he was ‘sensing flashes of love in the area’.  
That time, Crowley also mentioned for the first time that he would like to be able to sense it too, at least once. He didn't realise what he had admitted until he looked at Aziraphale, who had gone silent all of a sudden. Then, the angel quickly apologized to him, probably thinking it was unfair that he could sense Crowley’s love but Crowley couldn't do the same with him. The demon told him it was fine and that he didn’t need to actually sense it, he knew Aziraphale loved him.  
They dropped the topic and neither of them mentioned it again. All of this happened only a few weeks ago. 

Right now, Crowley is driving to Aziraphale’s bookshop to pick him up and he's blessing/cursing underneath his breath because his hands are freezing (but no, he’s not going to perform a miracle to make some stupid gloves appear). Fortunately, he’s almost there.  
He parks right outside of the building and rushes inside, his arms wrapped all around himself, though he manages to open and then close the door with a snap of his fingers. 

“Angel!” 

Aziraphale pops out from the back of the shop in mere seconds, with a bright smile on his face. 

“Hi, dear! Everything all right?” 

“You mean a part from this bloody weather? Yeah, ʼcourse.”

The angel walks toward the demon and offers him an apologetic smile. “I know you aren’t very fond of winter, but I do hope it wasn’t too much trouble coming here.”

“Nah, ’s fine.”

“Oh dear, your hands have all reddened, why aren’t you wearing gloves?”

Crowley looks away, trying not to think how cold his hands feel. “I don’t need ’em.”

Aziraphale says nothing to that and, instead, he gently takes both of his demon’s hands between his own and rubs them until they become a bit warmer.

“Better?”

“Ngk.” Crowley replies. “… yeah. Can we go now?”

“Actually…” the angel begins, his smile never fading from his lips, “… there’s a change of plans, I’m afraid.”

Crowley frowns. “Ah, and what would that be, angel?”

“Itʼs a surprise. Now, come on, let me help you taking your coat off.”

The demon does take the scarf and the coat off and hands it to Aziraphale who puts them on the hat stand.

“Don't tell me you decided to order food at home.”

“No, dear, I’m too fond of going to restaurants with you to do that.” The angel says as they step into the living room together.

“Then, what is it? Did you cook something?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but... we’re not having dinner tonight.”

Crowley stops his step and stares at him for a long moment.

“Angel, what happened? Are you sick? Can angels get sick? Talk to me, what–”

“Hush, my dear, everything is fine. No need to worry.”

“But–”

“We don’t have to eat every day... well, we don’t have to eat in general, but my point here is that tonight I’d like to do something else. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” As though there has ever been a doubt about that.  
However, this doesn't prevent the poor demon’s brain from considering all the possibilities for that sudden change. Although the demon did enjoy food, he’d rather have a bottle of good wine, but that wasn’t the same for his angel. Since the oysters place in Rome Aziraphale has never called off one of their dat– meals at restaurants. Surely, he would never turn down a chance to eat. What could be possibly going on?

“–warm enough.”

The demon snaps out of his thoughts only when Aziraphale’s voice reaches him and his head perks up. “Sorry, angel, what did you say?”

“I was wondering whether Itʼs warm enough for you here.”

“Ah... yeah, now that you mention it, itʼs... it’s perfect.”

Aziraphale brightens up at that. “Jolly good!”

He takes Crowley’s arm and leans closer to kiss his cheek. Then, he reaches up slowly toward his sunglasses. “May I?”

The demon nods without saying anything as he tries to fight the blush spreading on his face and stares down at his angel’s hand wrapped around his arm. “Itʼs not that I don’t like it, angel, really, but can you tell me what this is all about?”

Aziraphale puts his demon’s glasses aside carefully and starts to walk again, guiding him. “Be patient, you’ll see soon. Let’s go upstairs now.”

All Crowley can do is following. A comfortable silence falls between them as they take the stairs, but he can’t stop his wondering mind. The curiosity is killing him.  
They approach the door of the bathroom and Aziraphale stops in front of it.

“Here we are.” The angel announces, reaching out to grab the handle and to open the door.  
As they both step inside Crowley notices the tub has already been filled up with water and is ready to be used. He hears the door closing behind him and he turns to Aziraphale. 

“Is this the surprise you mentioned earlier?” 

The angel nods. “The first part of it. Humans think a nice bath is a great way to take a break from problems or stressful lifestyles and allow oneself to relax.”

Then, he gets closer to his demon, already helping him to take his jacket off. 

“I figured it would be nice to try it together.” He whispers in a sweet voice in Crowley’s ear. 

The demon lets the angel take his jacket, too amazed to move a finger.  
Aziraphale thought all of this for him? He cancelled the dinner at one of his favourite restaurants for the first time in history to have a bath with him? 

“Crowley? I’m sorry, I know this isn't what we had agreed to do tonight, but I promise it’ll be worth it, dear.”

“Huh? Oh, no, it’s not– what– what’re you doing?” Again distracted by his own thoughts, the demon hasn’t noticed that his angel has taken off his coat too and is now unbuttoning his camel velvet waistcoat.

“I am undressing and you should take the rest of your clothes off as well.”

“Yeah, but… we could just, you know, miracle them away.”

“That we could, but there’s no need to rush. Let’s take it slowly, shall we?”

Well, Aziraphale was never one for going fast – he would know very much about that – and in this case he’s right. There really is no reason to fret or to worry, they do have all time of the world.  
Although Crowley can’t seem to understand what exactly is going on, he doesn’t mind it at all, so he just does as he’s told. There is a feeling, however, he can sense something in the air, a peculiar atmosphere.  
He doesn’t have the time to think about it, because now they’re both completely naked and Crowley feels a hand slide around his waist, another behind his knees, and just like that he finds himself being lifted up by two powerful angelic arms.  
And of course there’s a smug expression on Aziraphale’s face when the demon looks at him, already placing his own hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Ready, my dear?”

“For you?” He replies, with the same bold smile. “Always, my strong angel.”

They lean forward, tilting their heads in one swift motion and their lips meet in a luscious, passionate, perfect kiss.  
It lasts for a while, Crowley’s hand goes up in Aziraphale’s hair, but the angel is benting down already and pulling away to place his demon in the tub.  
Crowley almost whines at the loss of contact between their mouths, but the feeling is soon replaced by a much more pleasant one when his body dips in the water, which is still very warm. He closes his eyes and lets out a satisfied sigh, feeling any tension that could be there leaving him already.  
Aziraphale gets in the tub as well and settles just behind Crowley, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him closer, until the demon’s back is gently pressed against his chest and tummy. Then, he takes a soft sponge, puts soap on it and starts using it to caress his demon’s skin with slow movements. He smiles when he hears Crowley hum happily.

“Do you like it, dear?”

“Mmh, yeah.” The demon places his head on the angel’s shoulder and looks up at him. “’S perfect, angel.”

Aziraphale kisses his temple and continues to rub his chest and arms delicately.

After a while, the demon speaks again. “You know, I think I figured out what this is meant to be.” 

“Oh, really? And, would you like to share your thoughts?”

“Sure, I think this is a Christmas gift you wanted to give me in advance.”

“Hm.”

“Am I wrong, angel?”

“I’m afraid you are, dear. But don’t worry, I will give you your gift on Christmas Day.”

Crowley sighs. It’s not like there must be a reason to do nice things together, they’ve never needed it and they certainly do not now. This is just a bit different from the usual. His angel has always been sweet, gentle and all that – if Crowley starts to list all the stuff he loves about Aziraphale they are gonna stay there till next year’s Christmas, so he better stop now – but, again, there seem to be something more. Perhaps he’s just imagining it.

“Shall we get out now?”

“Hmm… I think I could fall asleep like this.”

Aziraphale chuckles a little at that. “Oh, I could bet on it. But it’s already been more than an hour, it should be enough for today, don’t you think?”

“Fine, let’s go.”

Reluctantly, Crowley stands and gets out of the tub, with Aziraphale following behind him. He also performs a miracle so they’re both wearing a bathrobe now. 

“Ready for the next step?” Aziraphale asks, smiling at him.

Crowley raises a brow. “Is there a next step?”

“Of course, my dear. We must move to the bedroom, though.” The angel replies, and he looks like his usual perfectly innocent self as he does so.

“Well…” The demon starts to smirk, while getting closer to him until he can wrap his arms around his neck, “… I suppose we could do that. But only if you carry me there, angel.”

He barely has the time to finish the sentence when Aziraphale lifts him once again, without breaking a sweat. “Dear, you don’t even have to ask.”

Not everyone who looks at Aziraphale would be able to guess how strong he is, but that’s just because they don’t know he’s a Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, former owner of the God-given flaming sword. Sometimes, even Crowley forgets it, but in his defence Aziraphale has always looked incredibly kind, soft, with the cutest smile and those puppy eyes to which the demon has never been able to say ‘no’.

“Are you comfortable like this, my dear?”

Since Crowley was busy staring lovingly at his angel, he notices only now that they’re already sitting on the bed of Aziraphale’s bedroom.

“You know, I’m starting to think that you wanna spoil me, angel.”

“I’m just treating the love of my life the way he deserves.”

Just like that the demon finds himself completely at loss for words, again. In fact, this is already the second time tonight that he must fight the urge to turn into a snake because he can’t handle the overwhelming emotions he’s experiencing. And it’s all the angel’s fault, really.

_The love of my life_

“Crowley? I’m sorry, are you all right?”

“You… smooth bastard.” He mumbles, covering his face with one hand to hide how much his cheeks are blushing.

Aziraphale grins, self-satisfied, and gives his demon a moment to compose himself, while he crawls behind him.

“Angel? What are you doing?” Crowley asks with curiosity as gentle hands begin to loosen the bathrobe he’s still wearing until the fabric falls from his shoulder. 

Without replying, Aziraphale starts to leave a few kisses on the demon’s bare skin.

And he feels a shiver down his spine. “Mmh… angel…”

“Crowley, you know, I had something very specific in mind for tonight and I… was hoping you’d let me do it, if you agree.”

“Of course, anything you want.”

Aziraphale stops his kisses then. “Wouldn’t you like to know what it is about first?”

Crowley looks at him over his shoulder. “I thought I’ve told you already. I trust you, angel. I don’t need to know more.”  
The thing he has been feeling, whatever it is, seems to have found a place within his chest and is starting to get stronger.

The angel smiles, answering with a nod and whispers, “Then, would you mind showing me your wings, my love?”

The request is unexpected, but Crowley doesn’t have to think twice about it. It’s only a matter of seconds before a pair of stunning dark wings appear and one could say it’s almost a miracle that they fit in the room.

“Beautiful.” Aziraphale breathes as he stares at the sight before him. “I… I’d very much like to groom your wings for you. Will you let me, dear?”

Crowley’s eyes widen, but the angel can’t see his face from where he is sitting, so he turns his head slightly. “Angel, are you sure… I mean, you don’t have to… if you don’t want– it’s–”

“Crowley, I asked you to do this, right? I know this is likely the first time an angel helps a demon groom their wings, but we’ve done many things angels and demons have never done before, haven’t we?”

“Well, yeah, we have…”

“Do you regret any of it?”

“Of course not!”

“Good, because neither I do.” Aziraphale ends his sentence with a kiss on his demon’s head and gives him an encouraging smile. “Would you like me to start now?”

This time, Crowley smiles back and nods. “Sure.”

The angel takes a look at the black feathers in front of him and slowly, very carefully, reaches out to touch them.

“It’s, uh… been a while since I’ve preened them, so they might not be in amazing conditions…”

“Well, you don’t actually need to do it, but I thought it’d be nice… doing it like this.” Aziraphale says, snapping his fingers, as a bowl of water and other tools appear next to him. With a piece of wet fabric, he begins to wash the demon’s feathers.  
The background music coming from the gramophone – which started playing it by some miracle – creates a calm, enjoyable atmosphere.  
Both the demon and the angel have just begun to hum softly along with the music, while Aziraphale is about to take care of the feathers closest to Crowley’s back, when he notices him shiver underneath his touch and stops.

“What is it, dear? Is the water too cold?”

“N-no, it’s just… that’s the most sensitive area.”

“Oh… so, you don’t like it?”

“No! I mean, I-I do… just… don’t stop, please–”  
The demon gasps before he can stop himself when he feels the angel’s fingers running gently through the feathers connected to his back.

“Is this good?”

“Y-yes.”

Aziraphale carries on with the movements of his hands, sometimes using also a small brush to preen the dark wings.  
When it’s done, he leans closer to whisper in his demon’s ear. “How about you lie down now, my dear? I think you’d be more comfortable then.”

Crowley takes a deep breath that he doesn’t need. “Yeah, why not.”  
He’s relaxing a lot tonight and now that he’s lying down on his stomach on the bed, his wings not visible anymore, he might as well fall asleep with his angel and call it a day.  
But it looks like Aziraphale has other plans, because his hands are on him again, massaging his shoulders.

“Can’t keep your angelic hands off me tonight, huh, angel?”

“You don’t seem to mind too much, dear.”

“Definitely not.”

The angel roams his fingers a little more, pressing down in the right points, then he bents over, brushing his own lips against the demon’s bare skin and slowly starts kissing his way down his spine.

“Mh… angel…”

“Turn around, my love, would you?”

And Crowley does. Now that he’s lying on his back, he can see his angel smiling down at him like he’s looking right at his whole world and the demon could easily just melt there, but Aziraphale leans over again and catches his lips with his own. Crowley soon wraps his arms around him to keep him close – and because he doesn’t know where to put them – but he’s well aware that his angel isn’t going anywhere.  
Aziraphale does, however, pull away after a little while and places a sweet peck on his demon’s nose before moving to his neck. He takes his time, kissing his left shoulder, then his arm and forearm, till he gets to the demon’s wrist. He makes eye-contact with Crowley as he takes his left hand in his own and kisses it and every single finger as well. For the second or maybe third time that night – Crowley has lost count – the demon must holds himself back from turning into his snake form, it’d be quite embarrassing at this point.  
His angel has moved to his stomach now and is leaving a trail of gentle kisses up to his chest.  
It’s like he is… it’s almost like the angel was worshipping not only his body, but his very soul, if he had had one.

Meanwhile, the peculiar feeling is growing more and more and it’s making his whole body so warm that he might live through thousands of winters just thanks to it.

“Aziraphale..”

And, suddenly, it’s everywhere, inside and all around him and his angel.

“Ah– Aziraphale…”

“Yes, dearest?” The angel replies, between one kiss and another.

“I… I think I understand now… I know what you’re doing.”

Only then Aziraphale stops and looks him in the eye. His gaze seems slightly concerned, but only for a moment. When he speaks, his voice is as sweet as ever. 

“Can I ask you a question, Crowley?”

“Sure, anything.”

“How… how do you feel right now?”

They keep looking into each other’s eyes as they wait for the question to sink in. Crowley knows it doesn’t come out of nowhere. He also knows exactly what to say.

“Loved.”

There’s a moment in which the demon can see the angel’s face literally light up. Then, he realises Aziraphale has been the only source of light since they got out of the tub and his angelic light has now intensified, so much that Crowley has to look away briefly to adjust his vision.

“Uh, angel, do you mind…?”

“Ah, terribly sorry, my dear, I just… you just made me so happy, Crowley.”

“I can see that, well, sort of.”

Aziraphale tries to control himself then and some of the light fades. He takes the demon’s right hand and starts kissing his fingers unhurriedly.  
“Maybe you can’t sense love the way angels can, but I can show you the way humans do.”  
He kisses his wrist, then his forearm, his arm, shoulder and his neck again.  
“I want to make you feel like this always. Just like you make me feel.”  
Aziraphale is about to move to kiss his jaw as well, but comes to a stop when he hears a muffled sob and looks up.

“Crowley? Are you…”

“Shut up. Just shut up, okay? I’m perfectly fine and definitely not crying… demons don’t cry, alright? They just don’t.”

The angel practically throws himself in his demon’s arms, hugging him tightly. They stay like that for an indefinite amount of time, then they look at each other again and kiss on the lips with tender passion.

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I know…” he murmurs, “I know, Aziraphale. I love you too.”

~~~

It’s the morning of the day before Christmas Eve in London and, inside an old bookshop, a demon is caressing an angel’s hair as they both lie on the bed of the said angel’s bedroom. It’s still early and neither of them feels like getting up yet.

“Once a week you say?”

“At least. I mean, it’s really relaxing, isn’t it?”

“That is true. All right then, we’re having a bath together once a week.”

“And massaging each other’s backs.”

“It sounds rather lovely.”

Aziraphale is very glad to know that Crowley enjoyed yesterday’s night and he can’t wait to plan the next one. While the angel is considering all of this, a thought occurs to him and he sits up abruptly.

“Oh dear!”

Crowley, startled by the sudden reaction, shifts to a sitting position on the bed as well. “What is it, angel? What happened?”

“Last night after the whole… you know… well, I forgot to tell you something.”

“You can tell me now, can’t you?”

“Yes, of course, I’m just glad I remembered, it would’ve been awful of me to forget completely.”

Crowley raises a brow as a sign for the angel to continue.

“Oh, right, so…” Aziraphale starts, “Adam called me the other day. He invited us to spend the Christmas Day with him in Tadfield.”

There’s a pause then.

“Adam?” The demon asks, to be sure he didn’t mishear. “ _That_ Adam? Adam Young, the ex-Antichrist?”

“That would be him, yes.”

“Ah… hang on, how did he know your number?”

“I gave it to him before we parted. I thought it could become useful somehow and it seemed like a nice thing to do, after we averted the Armageddon together.”

“Right. But, are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean, won’t his parents wonder who on Earth we are after we drop there at their house?”

“I’m sure Adam will come up with the right excuse to tell them.”

Crowley considers it for a moment, then he simply shrugs. “Yeah, probably.”

“So? Are we going?”

“Sure, angel, why not.”

“Jolly good! I think it’ll be absolutely tickety-boo!”

The demon sighs softly. “Yeah… ‘tickety-boo’.” 

He shakes his head slightly, smiling to himself like an idiot about something he doesn’t mention and then, he turns to his angel again, only to notice that he’s looking down at his own hands in his lap, as though absorbed in something.

“Angel?”

“Mh? Oh sorry, dear, I just… maybe it’s silly, but I just remembered something else Adam said.”

Crowley waits for Aziraphale to go on, but when he doesn’t, the demon moves closer to encourage him, curious to hear the rest. “Don’t you want to tell me?”

“Well…” he finally begins then, “when he called, Adam also asked me if he could speak with you, so I told him you weren’t with me at that moment and I said that I could give him the telephone number of your apartment and he was, uh, surprised when I told him so.”

“Surprised?”

“Yes, that’s what he said.” The angel confirms. “You see… he told me, and I quote here, ‘I thought you two lived together, you know, like couples do’.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence fills the room after this.

“He… thought we lived together, eh?”

“Uh-huh.” Aziraphale says eloquently.

“Like a couple.”

The angel nods. 

“I mean, he only met us once and had already figured out what he didn’t even manage to admit to ourselves back then.”

The comment makes Aziraphale smile. “He’s such a clever boy.”

“That he is.” Crowley agrees, feeling like a proud uncle, or maybe in this case it’s better to say godfather. But, can he really call himself that? He did deliver the baby – not ‘deliver deliver’, just ‘handed it over’ –, and together with the angel they did save the world. There must be some kind of relationship based on all of that.  
He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels a warm hand over his own and his head perks up instantly. His angel is looking at him with a thin but sweet smile, a slight blush on his soft cheeks and such a hopeful gaze and Crowley already knows that he could ask him to fight Heaven and Hell right here right now and the demon would do it without a second thought.

“Perhaps, it would be nice if we considered to listen to hi–”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale blinks a couple of times. “You mean…?”

“Yes, angel.”

And there it is, the most beautiful smile in the whole universe, more enchanting than the Moon and brighter than the Sun itself.

“Oh, Crowley, my dearest love…”

Aziraphale says, as he leans forward, and Crowley meets his lips halfway.

“Where?” An angelic whisper against the demon’s skin.

“Anywhere.” The answer of a tempting voice (that has nothing demonic in it). “As long as it’s with you.”

Aziraphale pulls away, only to place his head on Crowley’s shoulder, and they both lean back against the headboard.  
“I’ve heard the South Downs are a rather peaceful area, with breathtaking landscapes and there’s also a national park. It must be nice to take a walk there and I’ve been quite curious to visit it… oh, and there are many famous restaurants I’ve yet to try.”

“Sounds like some sort of paradise.”

The angel slides an arm over his beloved’s torso, snuggling comfortably with him.  
“I’ll have to pack all my books and we’ll have to find a nice cottage with a lot of space for your houseplants as well, maybe we can even build a small greenhouse and…” he trails off and tilts his head to look up at Crowley, “and we can have many nights like yesterday.”

The demon gazes at him too, smiling, and leans closer to kiss Aziraphale’s forehead.

“You know, I’ve heard there’s also a place in the South Downs called the Devil’s Dyke.”

~~ _End_ ~~


End file.
